jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crepitus Dialogue
The Crepitus are an unusual, terrifying, and unexpected enemy, even for the motley of hardened, insane and battle-tested mercenaries you bring into Arulco. Each mercenary and RPC in the game has a set of unique dialogue heard only when interacting with the Crepitus. First Contact The first reaction a mercenary has to seeing a Crepitus is usually the strongest. *IMP male voice 1 - *IMP male voice 2 - "That's one badass piece of sushi!" *IMP male voice 3 - "Jesus K. Riest, that's the biggest, grossest Goddamn slinky I ever did see." *IMP female voice 1 - *IMP female voice 2 - *IMP female voice 3 - *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "Nothing, I've fried bigger bugs in the junkyard. Let's cook it!" *Gus Tarballs - "Holy horsecrap, Woodrow. You've never mentioned anything about gigantic bugs." *Dimitri Guzzo - "I once hear of this creature called squid. It look like what I remember." *Lt. Conrad Gillitt - "What the hell is that? Is some kind of joke? Wait. Remain calm. I will be in charge here." *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Holy Toledo, I've heard of them. But I have never seen one, 'til now." *Ira Smythe - "Deidranna's got to be behind one of those things. Mother Nature isn't that diabolical." *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "That's one heck of a scary looking thing!" *Hamous - "Ohh... that a big bug! We no have dem in Metavira!" *Biff Apscott - "Oh my God! Let's hope they are friendly." *Doug "Gasket" Milton - "Whooee, that ugly sumbitch looks like when I had this thing where they took out most of my colon 'cuz I O.D.'d on some pumpkin seeds, and like, that's why my colon looked like, I think." *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther - "Oh, isn't he cuddly? I wonder if they can be domesticated, probably not." *Rudy "Lynx" Roberts - "What the hell? I'm sure it's a huge termite. How many chances you have to bag one of these." *Tim "Gumpy" Hillman - "God that's awesome. Spielberg himself couldn't have come up with something like that. Wonder what he'd pay for some of its DNA." *Bill "Razor" Lamont - "Yeeeha. Y'ever pull a cat inside-out by its tail? Well, right there is what she looks like when yer done. Only the cat's smaller, y'know?" *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston - "Oh Christ its a bug. I mean, its arthropoda, so it could be a crustacean, but I have this thing about bugs...I can't look at it. I'm sorry, I can't even look at that thing." *Ron "Raider" Higgens - "Good lord! Talk about your jumbo shrimp!" *Charlene "Raven" Higgens - "Are those real? God, they are! They're like something out of a B-horror movie." *Frank "Hitman" Hennessy - "Now, what kind of a critter is that? Its the size of a freakin' Buick!" *Ice Williams - "Check out the goon with the jaws! Man, I hope that thing stays outta my face." *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - "Look at the size of it! Oh my... I hate insects, even the ones you can squash with your foot." *John "Bull" Peters - "That's one well fed maggot!" *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons - "What I need is a 50-foot can of something real bad for the environment." *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "Jesus! Who the hell invited my mother-in-law?" *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson - "Look at the size of those things! I sure hope the next step up the food chain doesn't hang out here too!" *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "That's one heck of a scary looking thing." *Florence Gabriel - "Mon Dieu! What in the world is that? I cannot believe it! I do not want to believe it!" *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Hellbugs! All over the place." *Rudolf Steiger - "Last week at the Jap's place, I thought I saw my Sushi movin' on the plate. And that strange feelin' is back again... Hey, are you seeing the same thing as me?... This... mutant... fish thing?" *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop - "Izzat what all the fuss is about? An overgrown mudpuppy? I’ll split’em from head to toe and feed their guts to my rotweilers." *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau - "I know a dancer who 'ad something dat look like dat. Well mind you dey were smaller. Bien, dey were a lot smaller den dat... You could break dem in your finger." Spotted *IMP male voice 1 - *IMP male voice 2 - "Sushi!" *IMP male voice 3 - "BFS, big friggin slinky!" *IMP female voice 1 - *IMP female voice 2 - *IMP female voice 3 - *Lt. Conrad Gillitt - "Remain calm, it just bug!" *Ivan Dolvich - "Fearsome beast!" *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "Another one of my relatives." *Dr. Michael "MD" Dawson - "Copepods!" *Dimitri Guzzo - "Land squid!" *Ira Smythe - "Another of Deidranna's pets." *Hamous - "Rotten bug, there!" *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther - "Look, another cuddly creature!" *Doug "Gasket" Milton - "Another chunk of creepin' colon!" *Florence Gabriel - "Mon Dieu, Another one!" *Biff Apscott - "Holly Cropus! It's one of those things!" *Igmus "Iggy" Palkov - "Borscht!" *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "C'mere, bug!" *Ron "Raider" Higgens - "Shrimp!" *Charlene "Raven" Higgens - "Heads up, we got a pukazoid." *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Hellbug!" *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "Bug beast!" *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston - "Oh God, its another THING." *Ice Williams - "Got a roach on patrol!" *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - "Not another one!" *John "Bull" Peters - "Mega-maggot over there." *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons - "I shoulda packed bug spray!" *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson - "Insect!" *Bill "Razor" Lamont - "Here, kitty kitty!" *Rudolf Steiger - "There must be a fuckin' nest of these things somewhere." *Norma "Meltdown" Jessop - "Mudpuppy from hell!" *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "C’mere bug!" Swarmed *IMP male voice 1 - *IMP male voice 2 - "God damn, I need backup." *IMP male voice 3 - *IMP female voice 1 - *IMP female voice 2 - *IMP female voice 3 - *Ira Smythe - "These things are flippin' pains in the ass!" *Dimitri Guzzo - "Land squid everywhere!" *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "These bugs are driving me crazy!" *Hamous - "Too much bugs. Crazy rotten bugs!" *Biff Apscott - "Oh my God! Oh my god!" *Florence Gabriel - "Help! Help!" *Doug "Gasket" Milton - "Oh, Jesus, oh, Jesus, I'm gonna get murdered by a colon!" *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "You're all gonna die trying, bugs!" *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons - "Got a whole infestation on my hands here!" *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson - "If they kill me, at least I'll know the bastards are getting forty pounds less meat." *John "Bull" Peters - "I got maggots crawlin' up my ass here!" *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "They've got me by the short curlies!" *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - "Oh my lord! What a nightmare!" *Bill "Razor" Lamont - "Ain't never had so much fun in my life!" *Rudolf Steiger - "You'll find me hard to get... Fish dicks!" Killing *IMP male voice 1 - *IMP male voice 2 - "Eat it raw!" *IMP male voice 3 - *IMP female voice 1 - *IMP female voice 2 - *IMP female voice 3 - *Ira Smythe - "One thing less!" *Dimitri Guzzo - "Fried squid!" *Monica "Buns" Sondergaard - "She squashes it! GOD that felt good!" *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston - "That felt GOOD." *Barry Unger - "I enjoy killing these nightmares." *Carlos Dasouza - "Terror be dead!" *Bill "Razor" Lamont - "Couple hundred pounds of cat food!" *Biff Apscott - "I turned that thing lights out!" *Florence Gabriel - "It is dead!" *Hamous - "I kill de bug!" *Lt. Conrad Gillitt - "I am good." *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "Rather kill a human." *Trevor Colby - "How's that for a thrasin you mongrel." *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Buzz off!" *Ice Williams - "That roach is a goner." *Ron "Raider" Higgens - "That shrimp's sliced and diced." *Charlene "Raven" Higgens - "That pukazoid's worm food." *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons - "They check in, but they don't check out." *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - "Even dead, they bother me." *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson - "Problem... eliminated." *John "Bull" Peters - "Nailed the sucker!" *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "I love how they splatter." *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "Feels good!" *Doug "Gasket" Milton - "Hey! I took out a colon!" *Rudolf Steiger - "Not moving a muscle... the pussy, hah!" *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau - "Suivant,next!" '' *Sheila "Scope" Sterling - ''"They're revolting." Terrified of Insects Certain mercenaries who are morbidly terrified of insects will continue to react to the presence of the Crepitus. These mercenaries also risk taking severe hits to their morale the longer they spend in the monsters' presence. *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston - "I think those arthropods are nearby. Look at me, my pulse is racing. I'm sweating. I have to get over this extreme fear. It's totaly irrational." *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - " " Exploring the Lair The sights, sounds, smells and even the very presence of the Crepitus lair will illicit reactions from your mercs as they explore the underground caverns beneath the mines. *IMP female voice 3 - "Christ-mas. That's foul." *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "Peeyew... I can't blame that on the dog... gotta be one of those huge pissants." "Come out, come out, you big pissants, wherever you are." *Tim "Gumpy" Hillman - "I've watched enough movies to recognize the telltale signs of a mutant creature attack when I see one." *Ice Williams - "This place looks like a roach motel. They got to be around here somewhere." *Ron "Raider" Higgens - "Something tells me there's shrimp on the menu." "Those shrimp have been here..." *Helmut "Grunty" Grunther - "I think those adorable little creatures were doing their business here. The aroma is very rich." "Ah, the delightful little monsters were frolicking here." "We should take pains to avoid the cuddly creatures until we have the proper equipment: a leash and muzzle. And maybe something for them to chew on." *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Those hellbugs better be sleeping." *Charlene "Raven" Higgens - "Every time I turn around, I expect one of those pukazoids to be waiting." "Looks like those pukazoids had a party." "Ugh, maybe I should call those things Dungazoids." *Dr. Donna "Spider" Houston - "I smell insect spore. It's so heavy, it has to be coming from those hyperthyridic arthropod things. It's making me dizzy." * Stogie Horge - "Jackpot! The spawning grounds. Gonna nip this right in the butt right now!" * Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "Now that’s my kind of smell!" "Little buggies! Come out, come out wherever you are!" "Dis reminds me of my room at home. My dad was always on me." * Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau - "Sacrament! What is dat smell in the air?" "Be nice to see a bibitte, en? I love killing those things."Dey crawl at night these guys I think. Dey’re very hungry." * Sheila "Scope" Sterling - "Oh, my. That would chase a dog." * Norma "Meltdown" Jessop - "Looks like the mudpuppies had a picnic." "Smells like we’re crawling up a mudpuppy’s ass." Killing the Queen *IMP male voice 1 - " " *IMP male voice 2 - "YES!! I mean...just doing my job." *IMP male voice 3 - " " *IMP female voice # - "Yee-haw! That sure beat steppin' on it." *Ron "Raider" Higgens - "Hasta la vista, Momma." *Barry Unger - "YES! I mean...killing is bad, but...YES! I am hero today!" *Breeham "Shank" Druz - "I killed the beast! Be kinda sharp to have one of those antenna wouldn't it?" *Greg "Dynamo" Duncan - "Got the momma!" *Doug "Gasket" Milton - "That felt real good! Like takin' a good dump!" *Bill "Razor" Lamont - "Let's celebrate! I'm thinking of fillin' a few glasses with pus and making a toast!" *Biff Apscott - "I did it! I did it for every son who ever wanted to do it!" *Florence Gabriel - "Alright, she's dead! Now I need to get out of here and shwoer, or I will never feel clean again!" *Kevin "Maddog" Cameron - "Ah ha ha! Scrambled eggs for everyone!" *Hamous - "I kill bossman bug." *Ira Smythe - "I hope it was the mother of all those things!" *Dimitri Guzzo - "I killed egg machine. I am hero!" *Kyle "Shadow" Simmons - "I'm glad... But I got a feeling that bug's going to be alive in my dreams for a long time to come." *Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman - "Please! Make that be the end of them!" *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson - "Now... Maybe this country can sleep." *John "Bull" Peters - "Maggots lost their mommy!" *Steve "Grizzly" Bornell - "Give birth to that, you friggin' egg-sac!" *Rudolf Steiger - "Maybe Greenpeace would cry murder - I fuckin' won't." *Jean Pierre "Malice" Viau ''- "Maudite bibitte! Dat thing be out of my hair now."'' Mine Cleared The headminers of the infested mine will personally thank you once the mine is cleared - given they survived the ordeal. *Fred Morris - "Looks like everything's okay. I got the men to come back to work, too. Have to say, though, if I so much as suspect one of those creature things again, I'm stopping everything." *Calvin Barkmore - " " *Carl Tercel - "Well, it looks like your version of Raid worked, man. Can't find the bugs anywhere. The men seem glad about it, too. We're all back in business. Between you and me, though, they come back, we're outta here." *Oswald Johnston - " " *Matt Duncan - "Well, thank God that's over. Mine's clear. There don't seem to be any signs of them, and most of the crew has even come back to work. Tell you what though, I hear any o' them noises again, I'm coming straight up." Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue